Dancing all Alone
by AutumnIllusion
Summary: Life is great, for Tomoyo, being a famous singer and idol.Yet she can't place the one thing she's missing.Desperate to fill it, she confides in an unknown young man on the internet...but he may already know who she really is.
1. Chapter 1

**Dancing All Alone**

**Chapter 1**

Summary: Tomoyo grew up to be a famous singer at the age of seventeen, and is now twenty.  She's still best friends with Sakura, but it's hard for her to see her much.  And it's hard to make friends with people once you're famous, because who knows?  They might just want to hang out with a star.  But Tomoyo finds the perfect solution: she goes online and finds an online friend who doesn't know who she is.  Or does he?

Disclaimer: Me no own CCS or their characters!  I wish I did, but I don't.  Yup, there's a big difference.  I only own Linda, 'cause I made her up, and she's completely out of my imagination.  Anyway…on with the fanfic!  Ahem, here's the key:

------------------------------------------------

Key:

**Bold=** online chat

_Italic=_ Thinking

**_Bold italic= singing_**__

~~~~~etc. ect. ~~~~~ = scene change

normal: normal…yeah…

-----------------------------------------------

Tomoyo added a dark purple eye shadow to her and leaned forward to examine her face in the mirror that was shining because of the light bulbs lining it.  

"Miss Tomoyo?  You're on in ten minutes," a voice said from behind the closed door of the dressing room.

Tomoyo added a little more eye shadow, and put some black lipstick on and turned around, "Thanks," she called back and got up.  She was wearing a black dress that reached the ground, and the top was a simple spaghetti strap tank top.  The bottom was very wide, but that was okay since Tomoyo wasn't going to move that much.  She looked in the full length mirror and flattened some creases with her hands.  Then she straightened up and nodded her approval.  She opened the door to her dressing room and stepped outside into the busy part of backstage.  

A woman that was a little older than Tomoyo ran up to her, "You ready?  You look great.  Okay, so you know what song you're doing first right?" 

Tomoyo nodded confidently, "Yeah," 

The lady nodded, "Good, the crowd is ready, so let's go up," she said.  She guided Tomoyo to the side of the stage, out of view of the crowd, although she could see them very well.  She could hear their loud cheering too.  

Tomoyo closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  She had performed a few times before, but this was the first concert she was doing most of the songs in.  

"She's the hot little girl who came from the small town it Japan, and she's making it big, here's…Tomoyo!" the speaker introduced enthusiastically.  

The woman behind Tomoyo gave her a light shove and Tomoyo stepped out into the bright lights.  She could see all of the cheering people and when the music started she started to sing.

**~~~~~ After the concert ~~~~~**

Tomoyo changed back into her everyday clothes and washed her makeup off.  She pulled the hair tie out of her hair so that it dropped from the tight bun it had been and joined the two long strands hair that had already been down.  _Whew, the lights were to bright, Tomoyo thought and yawned.  It was late now and she was going to head back to the condo she was staying at while she was in Hong Kong. (She was going to be there for a couple of months so she didn't stay at a hotel)  She slung the small backpack she kept her stuff in around her shoulder and went outside to go into her limo.  The ride back was quiet, just staring out the dim window to the passing buildings.  It was at times like this, at the end of the day when everything was finished and she was alone, that she thought about what life would have been like if she hadn't become famous.  Sometimes she even wondered if she would have been _happier_ without all the fame.  It was just that everything was hard when you had the public eyeing everything you do.  And someone to talk to and be nearby would be nice._

**~~~~~ Recording Studio (the next day)~~~~~**

Tomoyo stepped out of her limo and thanked the driver.  Then she went back to her dressing room and plopped down onto the sofa.  She sighed, thinking about her life again.  Sure, a life of fame was great.  But, she had only started two years ago and she didn't get to see Sakura much.  _I wish I could find a person who could stay with me all the time.  And that would see me as …me.  Not the famous Tomoyo, but just plain me.  Like any other twenty year old, Tomoyo wished.  She closed her eyes and slid into a more comfortable position and thought and tried to think of a way that she could talk to someone.  _It has to be through a way that I can take it wherever I want.  But I have to be anonymous.  Like..like…the internet.  I can just go talk in a chat room! _Tomoyo beamed and sat up.  She unzipped her backpack and pulled out her laptop and connected it into the phone line.  Then she placed it on her lap.  She still had about fifteen more minutes until they had to work on dancing, so she might as well start talking.  In a few minutes she was signed in and talking to people.  But none of them interested her.  They didn't seem like the kind of person she would like._

Outside of her dressing room a boy about the same age of Tomoyo walked to her room.  He was tall with black hair and glasses.  He knocked on her door and peered inside.

"Yes?" Tomoyo asked and clicked something on her computer screen without looking to see who it was.  

"Your dance class is going to be in half an hour instead, because the teacher isn't here yet," the boy told Tomoyo.

"Okay, thanks," Tomoyo said, eyes still fixed intently on the screen.

The boy couldn't help strain his eyes toward the screen and noticed that her screen name was Cameragal273.  _Wow, this is the famous Tomoyo.  It would be great to be able to talk to her without her just thinking of me as the assistant of the recording she does.  Hey, I can just go talk to her online now that I know her screen name, the boy thought before her rushed off to his room.  Once he was inside the boy pulled his chair up to his desk and turned on his laptop.  As it turned on, the sentence flashed **'Welcome Eriol Hiiragizawa' He also signed on and searched for Tomoyo's screen name.  When he did, his face lighted up and IMed her.**_

**~~~~~ Tomoyo's room ~~~~~**

Tomoyo continued to talk to people online, having no luck.  Then an internet used called Technoglassesguy11 IMed her.

**-hey-** the message appeared on the dull screen

Tomoyo wrote back **–hey-**

**-so…what's your name?-** technoglassesguy11 asked.

Tomoyo's fingers flew across the keyboard, but when her fingertip touched the enter command, she stopped.  _Well, as long as I'm anonymous, I might as well change my name, she thought and deleted the letters and retyped her message._

**-Yasuko-**

**-u?-** she added.

Eriol thought for a moment.  Tomoyo was smart.  She didn't want people to know who she was, and he would do the same.  He couldn't risk her knowing who he was, and she had decided not to risk it either.  

**-Koji-** he replied.

Tomoyo continued to type

**-I'm in work right now, but I was supposed to wait until someone got here before I continue- **

**-o i'm at work too-** Eriol typed. 

 **–what's ****ur**** job?-**

Tomoyo flinched.  She couldn't answer it.

Eriol raised his eyebrow without a surprise that 'Cameragal273' hadn't answered.  **–u dun have to tell me if you don't want to- **

Tomoyo sighed when she read his message. **–thanx-** she typed but quickly added, 

**-but, I don't want you to get the wrong idea.  I'm not a stripper or something- **

**-lol, i believe u-** Eriol typed.  He really did believe her.  He knew.  

**-I help out with a recording company- **he typed.  _It's okay not to answer, but there's a difference between not saying anything and lying.  If I get to know her I want her to know me as who I really am.  Not that we'll ever meet,_ Eriol thought and leaned back.  _She's actually pretty nice so far,_ Eriol thought.

**-o kool-** Tomoyo typed and leaned closer to her computer in excitement.  _This guy sounds pretty cool, she thought._

The next fifteen minutes 'Cameragal273' and 'Technoglassesguy11' chatted about their interests and plain boring things like their friends and what they thought about stars and movies.  Eriol purposely ignored talking about the star, Tomoyo.  'Cameragal273' seemed fine with that.  They both ignored their surroundings and grew interested in the other.  Eriol almost forgot he was talking to a star and was able to talk freely.  Tomoyo wasn't tense and was okay when she said weird things.  It was like talking to Sakura or her boyfriend Syaoran.  Her two close friends that were very far away at that moment.  But this boy, Koji (or so she thought) felt as close as her laptop that she was typing on.  When another person knocked on her door to tell her that her class was ready Tomoyo nodded as if she was in a trance. 

**-sry, I g2g back 2 work-** Tomoyo typed. 

**–maybe we can chat again-**

**-k, how bout tomorrow, same time?-** Eriol typed.

**-k, byebyes-** Tomoyo typed and signed off.  She turned her laptop off, before leaving to meet her choreographer, Linda.

"We're going to choreograph the dances for" a lady told Tomoyo and slipped a CD into the boom box.

Tomoyo nodded.  This was one of her favorite songs that she had sung.  

The lady stood up from her crouch and stood next to Tomoyo.  

Tomoyo looked into the mirrors covering the room around her.  Multiple reflections of a girl with long dark hair and a slender body stared back at her.  _How I would give to disguise myself for at least one day, she thought._

"Tomoyo?  Hello?  Earth to Tomoyo?  In lala land again?" the woman asked and knocked her fist lightly on Tomoyo's head.

Tomoyo went back to her senses and grinned.  She liked how her dance teacher Linda acted around her.  Like a friend.  Not like someone she got paid to teach and that's all.  "Yeah, it was all happy on my last trip," she joked.

Linda smirked and put her hands on her hips.  "Yeah, all trips to lala land are happy.  But I think you go a little too much," she said lightly.

Tomoyo nodded, "Yup," she said proudly.

Linda laughed.  "Okay, I'll show you first, and then we'll repeat it together," she told Tomoyo. The music started to play.  Linda danced to the first group of verses and waited for Tomoyo to do it with her.  Tomoyo started on her knees and flicked one arm into the air.  

They continued to dance until they had gone halfway through and they decided that was enough for the day.  

"Okay, so practice at home!" Linda told Tomoyo and waved as she drove away in her black convertible, leaving to go to another dance class.

Tomoyo waved back and stretched.  It was only lunchtime, and she still had to get fittings for more clothes.

Tomoyo dragged herself into her living room and laid down on her couch.  She closed her eyes and decided to call Linda.  She was like another sister to her (Sakura's the other!) She dialed on her phone and Linda picked up.

"Moshi moshi," Linda answered.

"Hi, this is Tomoyo," Tomoyo said.

"Oh, hey Tomoyo.  What's up?" Linda asked curiously.

"Not much.  Just wanted to talk.  Ya know what?  There's a bad side to being famous.     

"Yeah?" Linda said, waiting for Tomoyo to continue. 

"I can't make a lot of new friends.  But I found a solution," Tomoyo said calmly.  She was a little strange, because she was tired.  She wasn't thinking a lot and just felt like talking.

"Go on," Linda said still confused.

"I met someone on the internet," Tomoyo told Linda happily.

"That's nice.  But make sure your friend stays an internet friend.  It's not safe to meet someone you don't know," Linda warned.  Sometimes she knew that Tomoyo could be careless when she didn't think much.

"Yeah, I know," Tomoyo said.  She sighed.  "Well, I guess I'll go to sleep," Tomoyo said and hung up.  As she changed to go to bed she thought about their conversation.  _Gee, I was really weird.  Well, I guess it's nice to meet people, Tomoyo thought.  She just hoped she didn't worry Linda.  _

**~~~~~ Three days later ~~~~~**

Tomoyo headed back to her dressing room, carrying another set of clothes to try on for her show: a simple spaghetti strapped dress of lavender shades, flaring out a little towards the end.  Over the skirt part of the dress, a transparent type of fabric hung, giving a sort of misty look.  Her raven hair was piled up into a tightly wrapped bun, and it seemed to put a weight on her head.  She dropped the outfit on her couch lazily and turned on her laptop to log on.  Like she had scheduled with 'Koji' the screen name 'Technoglassesguy11' was signed on.    

**-ugg, I'm soo tired-** she typed.

**-lol, y?-** asked Technoglassesguy11

**-well, this'll give you a clue on what my job is.  I had to try on all of the outfits that were made for me today-** Tomoyo said.

**-so, lets c…well i still dunno know what ****ur**** job is- Technoglassesguy11 said, even thought Eriol really knew she was a singer.**

**-well anyway, and I had 2 try on this dress that looked like a bee =P -** Tomoyo typed. 

**-lol-** Eriol responded. 

**–O.o-**   

"Miss Tomoyo, you're on in ten minutes," a voice called from her door, knocking slightly.

**-well, I actually have an important thing to do for work now so I'll talk to u l8er.  How bout around 11?-** Tomoyo typed remembering she would be done with her concert by then.

**-sure cya later-** Techglassesguy11 said.

Tomoyo turned her laptop off and got ready for her show.  She couldn't wait to talk to 'Koji' again.  She made a mental note to call Sakura the next morning to talk to her about how things were going back home.  "I'm coming," she called back, and slipped her dress on.   

Authoresses notes: Hmm…sooo…okays, here it is.  Just clicky the REVIEW button ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

**Dancing All Alone**

****

**Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER: **Iiiiiiii do-oh oh-oohn't owwnnnn Card Caa-aptor Saaakuraaa, CLAMP doeees!  (sorry, I'm not the singer, Tomoyo is -) ::everyone winces:: uwahaha, torture for u =))

"I'm laaaate!" Tomoyo rushed down the hallway of the recording studio.  In one arm her sweater and handbag hung, the other with a rather full folder and a Starbucks coffee cup.  She resembled her best friend Sakura, who must have rubbed the bad habit off on Tomoyo.

The hall was empty, and Tomoyo took the opportunity to pick up her pace, running full speed to recording room number 6.  But then…just the door before she had reached the desired place…the door swung open.  Tomoyo veered to her left, dodging the door.  _Whew,_ she thought, but only to find herself now charging at…she dug her shoes into the floor to halt herself.  Only, the floor was tile.

**BAM**

Tomoyo skittered, trying to stop, but collided right into the figure.  She flew back onto her behind, and dropped her belongings.  The sight must have looked quite funny…

The figure she had slammed into was a young man, probably around her age.  He had navy blue hair, but that's pretty much all she saw, not paying too much attention.  The other thing she noticed about him was that his thin rimmed glasses hung off his ear at this point.  He sat across from her on the floor, rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry!" Tomoyo squealed, now really late.  She scrambled to pick up her things, and finally grabbed the last item: an empty coffee cup.  Sure enough, the boy with glasses had a good amount of his white button-up shirt stained brown with coffee.  "I'm really sorry!!!" she gasped again, but stood up and dashed away to the next recording room without another word.

**Konichiwa Recording Studios**

**Recording Room #6**

**Appointment- **_Tomoyo: __9:00 am.__—__12:45pm__. _

**Quiet Recording**

The door read on a plaque.  Tomoyo's name and time was slid in on little letters you could change around.  It read 9:00, but when Tomoyo looked at her watch, it already showed 9:15.  She wiped strands of hair out of her face, stood straight, and walked in.

**_Coffee spilled figure _**

Now getting up from the floor, Eriol raised an eyebrow at his stained shirt.  _Great.__  Now I get to wear this all day long.  And if any star singers come in here to record, they'll see me in this mess…_ he put his glasses back in place, wandering down the hall.  _Imagine if Tomoyo saw me!_ He laughed at the idea.  "I wonder who that girl was…" he pondered, rubbing his forehead again.  "Sure can run," he joked.  Now he had stopped in front of Room number 6.  "Probably a newbie in the company.  She went in here." And then he read the sign.  _Tomoyo: __9:00am__—__12:45pm__. _He darted to look through the glass pane so he could see into the recording room.  Sure enough, it was 'the' Tomoyo in there, looking very flushed.

"Gahg!" Eriol's jaw dropped.  "That was her…" he pointed half mindedly down the hall where the accident had occurred.  _She didn't even notice me at all,_ he crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall, with a clear view of Tomoyo.  _But then again, why would someone as famous as Tomoyo bother paying attention to the recording assistant/errand boy?_ He chuckled at the idea.  "I should have known that already," he still watched Tomoyo.

Although he couldn't hear anything through the sound proof pane, from what it looked like, Tomoyo was mouthing "Gomen!" and "I can't believe I was late!" while the others working in the recording room told her it was fine.  Tomoyo finally stopped bowing in apology, and stood in front of the voice microphone.  Her head nodded, and she slipped a set of headphones over her ears.  She swept her beautiful long silky hair out of her way, and began.

****

**_ Tomoyo _**

****

"Okay," Tomoyo agreed with the recording person.  She waited for the counts to begin, and start recording…

_One…_

_…two, three…_

_I feel so embarrassed!_ Screamed Tomoyo's mind, thinking of spilling the coffee on the mysterious man.  _And he was…_ Tomoyo's cheeks flushed the slightest bit pink, _…a__ little handsome…agh!_ Her conscience mentally dropped her head against a wall repeatedly.  _Too bad, now whoever it was will probably think I was rude…_

**_ Eriol _**

Eriol wandered away from watching Tomoyo after a minute, whistling half mindedly.  At least the coffee stain had dried.  The looked pitifully at it, _Hah, i bet I could make a good twenty bucks off of selling this shirt with Tomoyo's morning coffee on this, if I could find one of her fans,_ he sweatdropped.  _Niiice__…_ he shrugged, and kept walking.  "Time for my lunch break anyway," he muttered.  "I'll just drop by home and change," he planned, stepping outside the studio.  Although the walk home was short, he still felt uncomfortable walking the six blocks home, trying to avoid the questioning eyes of others noticing his stained clothes.  "Eghh…great day today, huh?" he quickened his pace.  He wasn't the type to be unnerved so easy, but today was kind of embarrassing.  When he finally did get back to his apartment, he closed the door behind him in relief.  Unbuttoning his shirt, he threw it into the bag of laundry.  He shrugged on another button shirt, and fixed his collar in the mirror of his room.  "Hey Spinel," he grinned at his cat, who pattered over to him, meowing.

"Maaoo," Spinel coaxed.

Eriol nodded.  He petted Spinel's shiny blackish-blue coat of fur.  "Yeah, I guess you're hungry too," Then he went to his kitchen and opened his refrigerator.  "How 'bout…roast beef sandwiches," he selected some fresh bread and slices of roast beef, which he prepared neatly.  "Think I have too much?" he leaned back against the kitchen counter, looking to Spinel.  "Maybe I just have too little people to share it with," he suggested, after which Spinel replied:

"Maoo."

****

**_ About a month later, Tomoyo _**

****

"Oh my freakin' gosh, it's Tomoyo!!!"

"Whooooo!!!"

"I'm your BIGGEST FAN!"

"Will you marry me?!"

Cheers that were called rose to Tomoyo's ears as she was ushered to the lobby of the center she was performing in tonight.  _Time for autographs,_ she smiled a little.  It was the release date of her new CD.  It seemed amusing how people would have so much faith in her that they'd let her scribble in permanent marker on their CDs and such.  It was always fun to meet her fans face to face, no matter how obsessive they might get.  She sat down at a table, already prepared with a pile of CDs and posters for people to purchase on the side, while the side where she sat had a stack of pictures of herself to sign.  It always made her laugh, seeing her face printed all over the place.

"Hi," she looked up to the first fan to reach the table.  She was a girl probably in her early teens, with stars in her eyes.  "What's your name?"

"C-Catherine," she stumbled at first.  "I'm a big fan of your music, but I also heard that you," she beamed, "write stories too."

Tomoyo grinned, happy that others recognized her talents as well.  "Yup, I do.  Are you gonna be a writer?"

The girl nodded, "Uh-huh…um, could you sign this for me?" she held out a little home made looking book, labeled 'Quotes'.  "You really inspire me, so…"

"Of course I'll sign it!" Tomoyo accepted the book and signed it carefully, writing _Keep writing Catherine!  I'll be waiting to read your work next time I go to the bookstore! –YOUR fan, Tomoyo_

She handed it back, and the next person squeezed to the front.  They were clad in a _GO TOMOYO!_ shirt, matching hat, and carrying a sign reading **_Heading for triple platinum with the CD 'Photophrame' Tomoyo is the best!_**

****

Tomoyo sweatdropped a little…this was going to be a while.

**_ Even later _**

After enduring a painstaking amount of adoring fans, Tomoyo retired to her condo.  She examined her battle scars from the evening, this time not as bad as other experiences.  She had only come back with a bit of a headache, hunger, and hands that ached like hell from looping together her name again and again.

"Mmmphhh…" she rubbed her head and popped in some aspirin.  Then she changed into her lavender pajamas, and heated up some oh so delicious frozen pizza.  She flopped down on her couch, curled up with her pizza, a coke, a blanket, and her laptop.  _I hope Koji is on…I haven't talked to him in a while…_

**Ring**

_Noooo! Who now?_

****

**Ring**

_Just let it go.  That's what Sakura always tells me to do if I don't feel like picking up the phone._ Tomoyo advised herself mentally.  _Oh, what if that's her! _Tomoyo quickly reached for the phone, giving in to her polite interior.  "Hello?"

"Hello Miss Tomoyo."

Tomoyo's expression of hope dropped and she slouch back onto the couch lazily.  "Hmm?"

"This is your manager, Ms. Ng!"

Tomoyo prepared her voice into its 'Exciting' mode, used to faking those things.  "Oh, yes it is.  So what's up?"

"Well, I'm sorry to call you so late at night, but I couldn't get a minute in earlier tonight, we were so busy."

Tomoyo nodded.  _Yeah, and?  Go on, just tell me why you called?!_ "Yeah, pretty amazing,"

"So as I was saying, about tomorrow's schedule, and the rest of this week…"

Holding in a groan, Tomoyo waited for Ms. Ng to go on.  She was just waiting for the long hours of work ahead to be confirmed.

"Tomorrow you will be making an appearance on channel 5 news, the typical brief interview.  That should take from about 8:00am to 8:30am by the time we get out of the studio.  That's good, we'll be able to head to the other side of the city in time for a karaoke you'll do with the local Elementary school there, I think it starts at 9:00am, but we should try to get there at least ten minutes early.  And then you have…" Ms. Ng droned on continuously.  It must have gone on for a few minutes non stop, until Tomoyo intersected.

"Um, Ms. Ng, I'm not sure if I can remember that I just come in tomorrow and find out then?"

"Oh, sure, but I also took care to send you a copy of the schedule on the computer if you need."

"Why….thank you Ms. Ng," Tomoyo mumbled.  "Well I'll see you tomorrow, good night."

"Yes, good night." The voice on the other end of the phone concluded finally, and Tomoyo hung up.

She didn't even try to remember what Ms. Ng had mentioned.  Just turned on her laptop and went online.  Didn't check her inbox at first, looked at her instant messenger.

**technoglassesguy11**

Read one of the names on her list.  Tomoyo's face lit up, and her recently tired fingers flew across the keyboard.

**_-hiiii Koji!–_**

**-Hey Yasuko!-  -wassup ?-**

****

**_-not much-_**Tomoyo paused and then typed again: **_-REALLY tired-_**

****

**-lol, poor u. how come?-**

**_-work._****_  I just got home, and it's…-_**

**-almost 1 in the morning!- **technoglassesguy11 added. **–I feel bad for u, that's pretty late work-**

**_-yea, and I just found out it's gonna get even more busy-_**

****

**-that sucks, u should take a break or somethin-**

**_-I wish, maybe after work slows down a little-_**

****

**-actually, I was wondering-** 'Koji' stopped for a moment, and then said **–do u like ****ur**** job?-**

Tomoyo wrinkled her brows at the question at first, and typed in **_–of course!-_**

****

**-o, that's good…just u seem to complain about it a lot =P-**

**_-heh- _**Tomoyo sighed and thought about it.  **_–well…that's true.  I love what I do, but it gets so hectic sometimes-_**

****

**-go on :)- -****ur**** pretty fun to talk and listen to-**

**_- I guess I just miss what my life was like b4 my job sometimes…-    -hehe, well thanx.  _****_ur_****_ pretty cool yourself!  -_**

****

**-8-P –**

**_-and wht's that supposed to be?-_**

****

**-why, it's my super cool glasses, Technoglasses, hence the sn- **Technoglassesguy11 joked.  **–don't worry, I don't look like that in real life-  -i still have glasses though-**

Tomoyo giggled, leaning towards her screen.  _Wouldn't it be fun to meet him one day?_ She couldn't help wondering.  **_–lolz-    -I wish I had more ppl around I could talk to like this with-_**

****

**-u don't?-**

**_-I do, but you could say I work abroad from my hometown-  _**Finally working up the courage to check her mail box, Tomoyo scanned the e-mails for Sakura's e-mail address, hoping to get a word from her…  **_-and at work I don't have much ppl I can really talk with-  _**…she had no luck with finding any.  **_–I haven't even talked to my best friend in a few days-_**

****

**-that sucks, once again.-   -i work abroad too, actually grew up in ****England**** till I was an early teen, then moved to ****Japan-******

**-oo, really?-   **_Never get any time off for vacation, being an aspiring singer! _Tomoyo pouted **_– always wanted to go to _****_Europe_****_, it sounds so beautiful-_**

****

**-when you do go there one day (which I'm sure u will) I'll make sure to tell u all the places to visit-**

**_- Thankies!  u've really made me feel better- _**Tomoyo almost felt like hugging her computer, somehow now smiling truthfully. **_  –well I'm gonna go now, kk?-_**

****

**-swt dreams-**

**_-u too, go to sleep soon, it's late- _**Finally, Tomoyo printed the schedule sent to her for the week, squinting her eyes shut so she wouldn't have to read it tonight.  She logged off, and stretched with a yawn, then shook it off.  She would just keep thinking of going to Europe, and talking to Sakura or Koji.  That would be enough to keep her energized for now.  Tomoyo skipped to her room, half doing part of the choreography she had learned the other day, energetically getting into the movements.  She left the schedule on the side of her desk, carefree.  On the bottom, it read: **Eriol Hiiragizawa **on a list of names of the people who would be escorting her to all the activities she was loaded with.  Too bad she didn't see it.  But then again, she wouldn't have cared, didn't know 'Koji' was really one of tomorrow's escorts.  Reaching her bed, she flopped down, reaching to hug a bunny rabbit stuffed animal.  _I don't even think I can fall asleep anymore, I feel so much better after talking to Koji!_ But with that thought she still fell into a sound sleep, surely with sweet dreams, just as 'Koji' had advised.

Authoresses Note: Ehh…this chapter was…okaayy, I guess…I'm just looking forward to writing the coming chappies, this one didn't have much action, but…it's like fillin in a crack review now, hmm?  ::thumbs up::


End file.
